


This World Burns

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Free Verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Truly, they're the only ones who can stand each other anymore.





	This World Burns

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

Look upon this horrific sight,

you

F_O_O_L_S

You two

with your **tails** between your legs

with your **fear** pressing you into the shadows

with your _**g_u_i_l_t**_ constricting your lungs to the point where

it's

_ painful _

to

**BREATHE**

Hmph

You _l*u*c*k*e*d_ out

So you survived

What now?

You can't **show** your faces around here

(a badger-turned-snake & a snake-turned-CHICKEN)

Well, you're now stuck with each other

Don't bother finding such flimsy things as

**happiness** (pah!)  &

**l o v e** (what an accursed thing)

Just work on this forced friendship

(because no one else will have either of you so might as well pool your findings for one flat)

& just ignore the **T U G** of _**trust**_ (oh, is _that_ what you're calling this feeling?)

you feel for him, your…ah, "roommate"

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh, implied slash. How nummy. ;3 Theorias may have potential…
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;)
> 
> 2017 note: Nothing much to say about this old piece, except that I like it and like the idea of Theo and Zach having friends in no one but each other, especially post-war. :O


End file.
